the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 December 2018
00:03-17 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:04-50 ;( 00:09-14 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:09-33 TG, 00:09-38 Marry TKF 00:09-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:10-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:10-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:10-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:11-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:11-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:12-53 Sadly, 00:12-59 TG is too focused on his ex. 00:13-03 *TKF 00:14-18 And who is his ex? 00:14-43 Jane or Belle or AH? 00:16-25 AH 00:16-32 I mean, 00:16-36 TG is an ex herself. 00:16-45 Yeah. 00:17-01 What, TKF 00:17-13 What he said. 00:17-14 Clear. 00:17-15 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:17-35 Welcome. 00:17-40 Hi Q 00:17-46 Welcome, Qst 00:18-25 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:18-56 Dead. 00:19-08 Tru 00:19-58 We just didn't tell you guys because we didn't want you all to be crazy and "I knew it!" or "WHAT?!". 00:20-28 WHAT?! 00:20-40 I knew it 00:20-47 I'm going all crazy 00:20-52 Hmph. 00:21-03 What formed your breakup, TKF 00:21-11 We just got bored of it. 00:22-16 Relationships never work out at teenage years, sadly 00:23-21 When did you break up, TKF 00:23-28 A while ago 00:23-38 Wait what 00:23-44 When was Korra dating 00:23-44 Wait what 00:24-32 In like, October-early November. 00:24-51 We are like, "WHAT?!" 00:27-14 Moment of silence agine 00:27-29 lol. 00:28-12 This is all CS65 is going to reply with? 00:28-18 I assume TKF dated ECTM too? 00:28-23 No. 00:28-48 Sorry, I'm just busy typing up a comment. 00:29-05 ok 00:32-26 Haram Hypergamy bein discussed 00:32-41 Huh. 00:32-42 I feel as if CS should be chosen, or CMF. 00:32-48 SB is haram to MoH, SDF 00:32-49 *SF 00:33-02 True, true. 00:33-04 TG or Qst is more of a better successor. 00:33-21 What are we talking about? 00:33-23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvXuRs4bDWM 00:33-30 A successor to Korra. 00:33-33 ur mum, CS65 00:33-41 No really. 00:33-55 ur mum really 00:34-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:34-33 Omg bruhs! Korra be doorspamming! 00:34-50 Chase McFl.y 00:34-53 it is haram to doorspam 00:34-54 *McFly. 00:35-04 Please answer my question sensibly. 00:35-13 ur mum WE ARE discussing 00:35-13 Already answered by me 00:35-24 Oh. 00:36-15 Tell me, TKF, 00:36-27 Did you like Death Note? 00:36-35 It was okay. 00:36-44 And was it anime? 00:37-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:37-03 Yes? 00:37-12 I feel as if you should go without a Sucsessor. 00:37-17 Hey South! o/ 00:37-19 Yeha, TKF 00:37-20 No, no, no. 00:37-22 Hey CS! o/ 00:37-24 A successor is needed. 00:37-33 ME 00:37-43 Bureaucrat is simply addin mo rights 00:37-56 I didn't mean roles, SF. 00:38-01 I meant spirit. 00:38-01 Drive. 00:38-08 Dedication. 00:38-25 Just let me be the Sole crat... 00:38-33 Nope. 00:38-39 I think South should. 00:38-42 You must promote Q in Korra's stead. 00:38-47 But SF is busy with his studies 00:38-52 TRUE, cs. 00:38-53 Nah, I think South would be better. 00:39-00 I mean. 00:39-01 From there, we can put bthe plan into effect. 00:39-03 He's more active overall. 00:39-23 Q isn't really that active in general, outside of blocking and banning. 00:39-26 Q or Syde can be crat big In addition to South 00:39-31 I haven't seen Qst and CS65 talk in quite a while 00:39-35 Name one thing South does that Q doesn't. 00:39-36 WIll stay up today 00:39-38 Q isn't eligible for Bureaucrat though. 00:39-40 They both simply head in, ban and block. 00:39-41 Always good to have two crats 00:39-44 Which Qst does more often. 00:39-52 And you will all be tortured by my nonsense 00:40-17 Why not you then, Syde? 00:40-19 Well, it's complicated. But South is definitely more active in the social aspect. 00:40-20 Prop, TKF 00:40-26 Because. 00:40-28 I do Commun, damn it! 00:40-35 Not really. 00:40-39 Look, no! Stop this Prop! 00:40-41 They're both active socially. 00:40-44 Southsyde Bureacrats, moderatin'together! (cool) 00:40-52 Just Q isn't active editing-wise. 00:40-54 BRB, dinner 00:40-58 Also, 00:40-58 Q tends to come on early in the morning when no one else is on. 00:41-00 I may consider applying at a later date, but I want to be sure that another Bureaucrat is needed first. 00:41-03 Just let the SF CS plan in..... 00:41-05 Except me and maybe korra. 00:41-10 But he's usually on daily 00:41-19 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:41-22 Well you could be right. 00:41-27 He just came in 00:41-28 Welcome, Qstlijku. 00:41-30 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:41-31 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:41-41 o/ 00:42-03 Hey Stlijku! 00:42-09 Prop was bein discussed 00:42-19 Seems I am about to make a bigBIG/big edit on VSTF Wiki. 00:42-27 Wow 00:42-41 Do it, TKF 00:42-57 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:42-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:43-00 Also, Mime is suddenly so active again. 00:43-06 On CCC, VSTF Wiki, and WW. 00:43-15 KGB memes are daying 00:43-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:44-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:44-17 Cmon everyone, 00:44-24 Lets edit the Candidates fo Deletion.... 00:44-36 they have not gotten any content updates in weeks, cmon 00:44-40 They dont have to go........ 00:45-06 We cant let them go...... 00:45-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:45-28 https://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Report:Spam?diff=prev&oldid=142080 00:46-07 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:46-23 woah 00:46-42 Women just need more respect 00:47-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:47-09 �������� ������ ���� ���� ������ �������� ��������. 00:47-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:47-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:47-32 omg 00:47-46 I will be a crat in the future 00:48-16 TKF gonna support all my requests 00:48-30 Once he leaves, we will be in the Endgame. I will be crafting The Final Proposals to keep what remains of TDL lasting for as long as possible. 00:48-47 TDL will be hanging on it's fingernails, SF 00:48-58 korra you're leaving? 00:48-59 TKF is the hand to TDL 00:49-04 Nah. 00:49-26 The Final Proposals will be various, and I will do whateva I can.... 00:50-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:50-23 A Song of Ice and Fire is an important book 00:50-45 Much work will be done tomorrow. 00:50-47 Today was a waste. 00:50-53 Really, TKF 00:50-56 WAS it a waste 00:51-23 it was 00:51-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:51-27 cause I've been sick all day 00:51-39 That sucks. :( 00:51-56 Welcome back, SF 00:52-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:52-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:52-25 I betta not be DSpammin' 00:53-23 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:53-24 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:53-34 Speedy bi___ 00:54-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:54-15 Back 00:54-20 Remember when MCRTO was screaming because I added Speedit to the Mr. Jay DM ? 00:54-33 stop addin' me to your group dms plz 00:56-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:57-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:57-31 omg racist TG 00:57-41 huh 00:58-12 ✨but which one will betray the other more?✨ 00:58-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:58-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:58-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:59-29 huh 00:59-31 huh 00:59-39 seems tkf is stalking me 01:00-00 I was, ngl. 01:00-34 Stalking irl is a whole otha thing 01:01-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:02-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:05-52 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:06-00 Sad. 01:08-29 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:10-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:11-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:12-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:15-16 Alesydakumisouthorrase is all our names meshed together. 01:15-29 huh 01:15-33 you used my entire name 01:15-47 welp soory 01:16-15 thats ok bruh 01:16-31 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:16-33 thx bruh 01:16-46 omg qstlijku u on 01:17-12 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:17-14 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:17-16 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:18-03 Just reported Toby for cross-wiki vandalism. Wouldn't be surprised if he got globally blocked. 01:18-14 *Globalled 01:18-35 b careful korra, not even BertH could see through his tricks!!! >:3 01:19-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:19-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:20-00 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:20-04 Which wikis did he vandalize? 01:20-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:20-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:20-37 lil gay guy won't get globalled. kirkburn saved his life don't ya know 01:20-53 s He's been globalled before, you know 01:21-07 ^ 01:21-13 sperhaps that was before/s 01:21-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:21-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:22-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:22-01 Still...... 01:22-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:22-38 https://doubledragon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges 01:22-38 https://mvol.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges 01:22-38 @Q 01:22-45 As well as CCC the other day, where Mime locally blocked him. 01:22-52 w:Thread:1571353#4 01:24-04 @syde @q did either of you actually think i was being serious when i started the sentence with "lil gay guy" 01:24-10 No. 01:24-19 Korra did you get my PM? 01:24-25 No. 01:24-30 sad 01:24-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:27-07 Test. 01:27-12 pass 01:27-14 failure 01:27-55 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:27-56 lmao, currently laughing really hard because of a video i'm watching 01:28-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:28-43 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:28-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:29-03 Closed my browser by accident, rip. 01:29-08 YouTube is mostly bad, sadly 01:29-12 Rip 01:29-20 Close your computer by accident, TKF 01:29-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:30-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:33-22 Impossible, Loud. 01:33-56 It's possible, sadly 01:34-18 oh my gosh 01:34-20 ! 01:34-21 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:34-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:43-57 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:46-17 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:46-19 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:47-25 Quiet, Loud. 01:47-33 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:47-34 (giggle) 01:47-34 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:47-47 excuse me are you not respecting woman 01:48-07 I am respecting women, however. 01:48-11 Respect women, CMF 01:48-21 >Quiet, Loud. 01:48-21 01:48-27 you have failed to respek 01:48-45 omg 01:48-58 It was an oxymoron pun! 01:49-04 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:49-05 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:49-13 I do respect you, Loud. 01:49-18 did you just call loud a moron 01:49-23 Nope. 01:49-34 sadly, you are incorrect 01:49-37 An oxymoron is like when you say a phrase as wel as its opposite. 01:49-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:50-00 A room filled with deafening silence, for example. 01:50-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:50-11 Clearly confused by a situation 01:50-21 Love hate relationship 01:50-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:50-27 you see me that i hit cmf and tkf 01:50-34 Loud, 01:50-37 chase i must admit a horrible secret 01:50-40 article 13 was a long-con made solely so AWM Bot could be flagged on Chase McFly's Elite Ant Force Fanfiction Wiki 01:50-49 Respect your fellow mankind. 01:50-56 >mankind 01:51-05 excuse me what about womankind 01:51-11 can woman not be kind 01:51-16 Women are a part of mankind! 01:51-24 Respect your fellow humankind 01:51-28 >women are part of man 01:51-28 what the fuck 01:51-37 Mankind is simply a synonym for humankind. 01:51-53 @q please do not say "human" ever again that is offensive to other hominids 01:52-00 But Loud is not a man, she is an alien. 01:52-19 Just kidding Loud. 01:52-27 so why are you pming me lol 01:52-27 no one usually does that 01:52-36 shush korrafanatic 01:52-40 Loud, 01:52-45 Respect man! 01:52-56 I am choking and I am daying and everyone is doing nonsense 01:55-29 sit tf down korrafanatic its time to spill the real tea 01:55-40 Sadly, 01:55-50 I am sure Korra has been sitting down this whole time. 01:56-00 http://prntscr.com/lyhy2u 01:56-00 lol 01:56-01 Huh, TG! 01:56-13 PM was gold 01:56-14 :P 01:56-15 i am going to server tkf bitch lasagna 01:56-21 be humble fanatic 01:56-27 lolol 01:56-28 Korra used to laugh like that. 01:56-32 Not even Syde style 01:56-35 Just "lol" 01:56-35 *serve 01:56-38 TKF used to have bad grammar 01:56-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:56-42 No caps or periods 01:56-48 Seems Doublethink is being discussed. 01:56-51 Sadly, 01:56-56 Later on, he developed the Syde laugh "lol." 01:56-58 Spongey didn't go along with it 01:57-07 And now has a Lm**A laugh. 01:57-15 >censors lmao 01:57-16 Lmfao classic SF meme 01:57-18 Hey CS! o/ 01:57-22 >out of my household 01:57-22 Farewell, Qst. 01:57-37 Farewell, Qst. 01:57-39 Bye Q! 01:57-41 \o 01:57-49 only 2 gendaz, dems colluded with rus., wall is needed 01:57-53 Spongeybstheloudhouse, head out! (bye) 01:57-55 Leave! 01:57-56 :) 01:57-59 OW 01:58-01 Hey sf! o/ 01:58-09 i hit my finger on my phone and it REALLY hurt 01:58-13 The crap, SF? 01:58-14 Good, lmfao 01:58-17 good for u akumi 01:58-26 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:58-29 You are SF, sadly. 01:59-06 Rick, 01:59-08 Tell me, 01:59-13 Drivin down the road in the truck of peace 01:59-28 Do you think fanon wikis are no longer fine because of Article 13? 01:59-38 No. 01:59-43 I think they are fine. 01:59-45 Sadly, 01:59-46 Let it be known that memes, all fanon Wikis, fanart, is ALL banned under Article 13. 01:59-52 No meme 01:59-54 ^ 02:00-01 So you need to delete your Wiki. 02:00-04 All fanon wikis are gonna be deleted 02:00-06 Your name is not Rick, Syde. 02:00-09 Delete everything off your wikis 02:00-17 Aw, TG, honey. :[[]]( 02:00-17 How are you feeling now? 02:00-21 Wtf 02:00-23 I know. But I wanted to answer. 02:00-23 Replace all the names now, Rick, please. 02:00-29 TKF pretending to be a Chadlite, lmfao 02:00-32 I am fine now :( 02:00-38 south is clearly memeing christopher 02:00-44 TKF is pretending to be NiceGuy tm 02:00-44 I am ready for the replacement to occur. 02:01-08 He is more of a Nice Guy/Soyboy/Psuedodigital-Chadlite 02:01-23 We're all soyboys. :) 02:01-26 Na 02:01-40 Akumi not a soyboy? 02:01-45 She a Foid 02:01-45 not boy 02:01-48 i think 02:02-01 Mk 02:02-09 What's a Chadlite? 02:02-16 Google it, TKF. 02:02-25 I did, found nothing. 02:02-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:02-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:02-41 Look on more pages! :) 02:02-42 its a chad who is not The Chad 02:02-54 Start replacing OW. 02:03-01 I must save my wiki. ;( 02:03-10 Obvious, chadlite is slightly below a Chad 02:03-23 I am sure from your research of "Foid", you know who Chad iz 02:03-27 fine alright 02:04-00 Shoudl he do it, TKF? 02:04-07 Honestly? 02:04-08 Idc if he does. 02:04-12 It's up to you. 02:04-27 Either way I have a dude on speed dial, I guess, who will visit your Wiki. 02:04-29 > please only put it into effect IF you really think Article 13 will ruin the wiki. 02:04-29 keep in mind i still don't think it will 02:04-30 I still want to keep my wiki safe from Article 13. 02:04-41 Article 13 will delete your Wiki 02:05-13 just save all the pages to word files or whatever 02:05-24 Not if we have the chance to save our content first. I mean Staff will give us a chance to do that. Think positively. 02:05-27 Replace the names then Rick. 02:05-34 Go on, do it. 02:05-52 C.Syde's Wiki will utterly be destroyed by Article 13. :( 02:05-54 That won't do much. Copyright is not just exact, its also the idea. 02:05-58 It won't be. 02:06-07 So if the character uses similar aspects to what it is being based on, 02:06-09 I have origal stuff to. 02:06-12 It will be deleted by Article 13 02:06-17 Well make sure to delete the unoriginal 02:06-20 Just gonna do soem mass editing after Rick deletes the names. 02:06-40 Currently deleting images. 02:06-42 CS65, Time to DIE :) 02:07-26 And even if it is original with some stuff from the source, still gonna be deleted. 02:07-29 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:07-35 Think positively. 02:07-42 I'm trying to fix it. 02:07-43 NO U 02:07-47 I am. 02:08-00 Get replacin' Rick. 02:08-12 I am just so happy Richard and I got to tell you in time. 02:08-16 Already thinking positively. 02:08-26 Now, you can save yourself from the European policy which will affect the US, obviously. 02:08-29 CS65 is always the negative one 02:08-45 The Fourth R____h in Europe truly is needed. 02:09-04 I cannot wait for the day when God is back in America, 02:09-04 Stop censoring words, SF 02:09-07 Makes things hard 02:09-23 Foids head back into the kitchen, and gays go back into the closet. 02:09-23 White men carry our guns high, and we rule again. 02:09-27 replacement has began 02:09-33 Good, good. 02:09-34 bbigTrue, tkf 02:09-46 I am deleting all the images, since that will cause suspcicion. 02:10-07 you generally want to avoid doing things that cause suspicion 02:10-14 Indeed. 02:10-53 omg 02:10-55 Sadly, 02:11-10 TKF you're late 02:11-10 We're already in the kitchen supporting our troops for the furry-gamer war 02:11-11 i'm imagining Donald Tusk snooping around chase's wiki looking for stolen content 02:11-12 What do you mean, I am always the negative one? 02:11-13 TKF is not physical enough to go in the army once it is World War 02:11-33 Good, TG. 02:11-33 You'll make a good wife for me. :) 02:11-44 Good, good :) 02:11-52 Wrong, he will be in the frontlines against the enemies of the world: SJWs, The Media, Anti-Gamerz, Chad 02:11-52 I think TKF and TG are still datin' 02:11-59 True, true. 02:12-16 Nah, Spongey. 02:12-17 "Omg stop sh____ me n TG" 02:12-26 Gold 02:12-36 lmao. 02:12-53 One day you will get a gt3.14 gf, CS 02:13-20 gt3. 14 gf? 02:13-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:13-37 I know what gf stands for. 02:13-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:13-49 But I'm not sure what the whole thing is supposed to mean. 02:14-07 It means CS65;'s mum is hot 02:14-24 lmfao 02:14-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:14-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:14-53 Ugh. 02:15-07 That would be just wrong. 02:15-26 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:16-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:17-10 i rediscovered this https://chase-mcflys-elite-ant-force-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Age_Is_Just_A_Number 02:17-12 oh no 02:17-26 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:17-27 Sorry. 02:17-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:17-36 Wha 02:17-51 Seems the true side of CMF has been shown. 02:18-02 The legal marriage age was changed to 14! 02:18-03 Let's see if this is Appropet for chat. 02:18-04 CMF would date a 22 year old 02:18-06 Wtf 02:18-12 They soon divorced and later got married years later however. 02:18-36 wow a marriage between people of vastly different ages didnt work out 02:18-45 Sadly, 02:18-48 They're the same age. 02:18-49 14 02:18-51 Age of consent is still 16 - 18 throughout the US though :) 02:19-00 makes it worse tbh 02:19-08 In this timeline, the President chnaged it to 14 in the 2030s. 02:19-11 Seems we're discussing age of constent now. 02:19-14 Just what is this? 02:19-23 A TV show, TKF. 02:19-26 which president (therp) 02:19-32 It's consent and I don't know what consent it is for 02:19-32 Doug Matthews 02:19-33 Er 02:19-39 I mean, Duncan Jacobs. 02:19-45 1 2 3 1 2 3 4, how many hittas are in my store 02:19-52 Doug Matthews is a convicted sex offender 02:20-16 Ugh. 02:20-25 I am sorry, but Arrested Development is a dirty show. 02:20-32 Seems it is bad to mimic it. 02:20-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:20-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:20-59 Teen marriage (at least ther enot cousins here) and offenders. 02:21-00 Just why did you write the logs there, CMF? 02:21-04 In the comments 02:21-15 HOW do you watch this nonsense, CMF 02:21-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:21-24 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:22-07 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 02:22-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:22-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:23-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:24-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:25-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:25-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:26-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:27-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:28-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:29-10 Currently trying to see how many pages of my wiki are devoted to the fictionalized version of the tv show within itself. 02:32-22 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:32-52 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:32-54 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:33-10 Teen marriage is normal 02:33-15 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:33-22 How so? 02:33-29 Just is 02:33-34 Like how marriage is normal 02:34-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:34-36 i am watching a video about a bird and...... 02:34-40 Course I suspect some of ya don't know I am referring to b 18-19 year olds getting married 02:34-44 they're playing minecraft in the background...... 02:34-57 Good 02:35-05 You and Minecraft will HUG and BOND 02:35-10 Seems someone is throwing a fit on CCC. 02:35-17 Usual 02:35-41 omg lets check 02:35-44 probs a UB 02:35-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:36-10 I suspect EnA will become Big Mod here on TDL By Dec 19 02:36-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:36-24 Ungrateful B___ 02:36-46 Yeh, by Dec 19 Lombardi, C.S, Ferry will be gone 02:36-58 Yeah, this is dead by Feb 18. 02:37-08 Feb 19 02:37-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:37-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:38-27 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:38-28 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:38-49 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:39-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:44-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:44-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:44-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:44-48 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:47-47 wb South and Rick! o/ 02:51-31 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 02:51-32 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:52-14 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 02:52-15 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:52-43 john is Gabe son? 02:52-43 02:52-43 02:52-53 He is not. 02:52-55 Huh. 02:52-56 gabe is crazy. 02:53-03 Patrick: Wait, Mom, the wall is gone right? 02:53-07 what the flip 02:53-09 He really wishes Bree were his wife. 02:53-13 Stop it, Rick. 02:53-15 is this actually refering to that wall 02:53-24 > Let's go to Mexico! 02:53-24 02:53-29 holy shit it is 02:53-30 Uh yeah. 02:53-42 Don't delete it Rick. 02:53-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:53-48 i'm not an admin 02:53-55 KK. 02:54-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:54-17 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:54-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:54-18 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:54-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:54-40 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:56-04 Delete it NOW 02:56-10 Nope. 02:56-23 sadly it must be done 02:56-30 I'll edit it! 02:56-50 Chase McFly's Elite Ant Force Wiki must be deleted per Article 12 02:57-07 It is getting revamped into a fiction site sadly 02:57-10 No it shouldn't. 02:57-11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O2otihe65SI 02:57-24 @chase 02:57-28 heading out, night \o 02:57-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:57-32 bye 02:57-52 Bye Akumi. 02:57-53 Seems C.S loves getting beaned not doubt about it 02:57-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:58-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:58-23 No, I just didn't find it funny. 02:58-39 Since you didn't find it funny you just decided to get yourself beaned 02:58-43 uhuh uhuh 02:58-48 No. 02:59-01 sadly, williamtopaul is correct 02:59-33 https://pics.onsizzle.com/uh-oh-you-friccin-moron-you-just-got-beaned-tag-3084882.png , 02:59-38 I'm not going to argue about it. All I'm saying is that I don't find it funny, because it's not something to laugh about. 02:59-59 If Article 13 takes effect, then it will be serious. 03:00-00 Hmph. 03:00-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:00-30 Article 12 is just propaganda from the fourth realm I mean EU 03:00-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:00-42 fourth reich i mean eu 03:01-03 When I don't find something funny, rather than play along with it, I oppose it. 03:01-25 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 03:03-46 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:03-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:04-58 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:05-08 13* 03:05-14 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:05-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:05-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:05-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:05-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:07-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:08-02 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:08-32 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:08-33 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:09-52 u there bruhs 03:09-58 Yes. 03:10-04 neh bruh 03:10-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:10-39 Wtfudge baseball hitter! 03:11-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:11-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:11-54 GTG. 03:11-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:12-05 Bye! o/ 03:12-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:12-50 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 03:13-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:13-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:14-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:15-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:15-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:16-28 Seems that baseball hitter left 03:16-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:18-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:18-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:19-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:19-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:20-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:20-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:22-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:23-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:24-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:24-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:25-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:27-37 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:27-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:29-39 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:29-40 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:30-24 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:32-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:32-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:33-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:34-58 bruhbs 03:35-02 it is time 03:35-04 we must do it 03:35-23 do it we must 03:35-33 Do what? 03:35-40 Revive TDLRP we shall 03:39-31 what dude.? 03:39-55 I was asking a question. 03:40-14 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:40-47 ... 03:40-56 /me /me action verb 03:41-00 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 03:41-10 I SUMMONED TheRogue 03:41-18 Hey! o/ 03:41-27 Things are looking up for Armageddon is Pasta of The Month - I'm on 5 votes! 03:41-29 o/ 03:41-49 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 03:46-53 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:47-05 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:47-40 Also yes @WilliamToPaul you did summon me :P 03:48-00 They all said the summoning rituals for me were fake but now you know they work XD 03:52-21 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 03:54-24 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:54-25 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:54-48 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:00-47 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:01-13 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:01-24 Finally! It expired! 04:01-39 Welcome, Vocaloid Rin. 04:01-51 Hey Toby! o/ 04:02-06 It felt like forever! 04:02-15 But eh 04:02-49 As u can tell korra, i am not globalled 04:03-24 :) 04:03-41 Please don't bring your trolling here. :) 04:03-58 I'm not. Just saying 04:10-17 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:11-07 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:11-28 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 04:11-37 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:11-38 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:11-52 Wait only 328 people have joined this wiki 04:12-09 Winner 04:12-15 I was not expecting that little 04:12-21 Dangit 04:12-21 Not that many. 04:12-37 Some users have used more than one account. 04:12-50 I was honestly expecting a lot more 04:13-08 Oh well, oh yeah - nice to see you're no longer banned Rin 04:13-09 The number would be significantly smaller if everyone had stuck to only one account. 04:13-25 Yep 04:13-29 (therp) 04:13-30 I wasn't expecting my bot to be closer to the top of the list than the bottom. 04:13-37 In chat right now. 04:13-40 lol 04:14-45 Can't believe it's almost Christmas 04:15-11 My family set up the tree and it's right on my left, there's a bit of tinsel dangling around in the corner of my eye and I still can't remember that it's almost Christmas 04:15-39 K 04:15-53 Honestly I'm just not feeling Christmas-y this year XD 04:16-10 The only thing for Christmas I'm only looking forward to tbh is writing something for Kawaii 04:19-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:19-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:24-55 K 04:25-06 Lover boy 04:25-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:25-45 said the user who is a lover boy for you-know-who 04:25-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:28-05 Kitten? 04:28-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:28-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:28-33 ye 04:28-47 >///< 04:29-12 btw I'm uploading an OC to cfw, "The Forbidden Mask" 04:29-21 K 04:30-01 I think it's going to be about some sort of mask that controls its wearers 04:30-04 tbh I think I've done this before 04:30-07 /me thinks that he is blushing irl 04:30-17 oof 04:30-20 /me never blushes irl 04:30-27 Sure 04:31-09 my profile tag now has a reference to the mask :P 04:31-16 J 04:31-21 K* 04:32-00 I hate how there's some things in the infobox you can't get rid of 04:32-36 like "marital" 04:32-38 it's a fucking mask 04:33-07 how can a mask have anything do to with "marital" 04:35-58 it's legit a piece of metal 04:42-54 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:42-58 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:43-28 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:43-30 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:45-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:45-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:48-48 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:49-03 I'm bacc 04:49-08 Hey Steven! o/ 04:49-16 Wazzup m80 04:49-27 o/ 04:50-48 /o 04:50-51 Oof 04:51-02 oof 04:51-06 it's [[]]\o 04:51-24 \o 04:51-29 Ah, there we go 04:52-25 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:52-27 ye 04:54-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:54-24 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:54-24 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:54-24 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:54-24 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:54-24 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:54-29 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:55-57 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 04:56-00 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 04:56-02 Well 04:56-12 I just fell back into my chair lol 04:56-25 Is demon's light still going? 04:56-32 Oof 04:56-40 idk lol 04:56-55 I see 04:57-04 I'd say probably not 04:57-34 oof 04:57-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:58-50 wb Korra! o/ 04:58-53 Korra 04:58-56 o/ 04:59-06 Is there a spot open for me as a minor character in TDL? 05:00-10 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 05:00-11 We've currently paused the RP. 05:00-44 oof 05:04-29 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 05:04-32 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 05:13-55 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 05:14-12 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 05:15-09 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 05:15-33 ? 05:15-39 Bot left. 05:15-48 I had to bring 'em back. 05:18-02 I do that daily, bruh. 05:18-02 'em bots are wild. 05:18-03 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 05:18-25 Welcome, Chase McFly. 05:18-35 Welcome, Monsieur Fanatique. 05:20-37 wb Chase! o/ 05:20-58 I'm obviously not used to it. Since my bot doesn't normally do that. 05:23-47 Syde, you eevr gonna move to Sims 4? 05:25-50 Yes, some day I will. 05:26-48 Good. 05:26-53 Sims 3 is old news. :) 05:28-20 Just be patient. 05:29-45 That's not how it goes, Syde. 05:29-51 It's "Patience is needed." 05:30-06 Okay. 05:30-12 Okay. 05:35-19 We must discuss something! 05:36-18 Will the RP ever continue? 05:42-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:42-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:44-19 No 05:44-57 It will. 05:45-01 Just not today.